


The Pajama Pants Debacle

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating since they were 12-years-old, so something as simple as sharing a pair of pajama pants really isn't a big deal. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: </p>
<p>daichi sawamura/sugawara koushi; Haikyuu</p>
<p>Tags: none</p>
<p>"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."<br/>-Audrey Hepburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pajama Pants Debacle

Suga wasn’t exactly sure who owned the pajama pants first. Sure, he was wearing them right then and there, at that very moment, but they’d made multiple trips between the Sawamura and Sugawara households since the day they were bought two years ago. Part of him is pretty sure that he’s the one that bought them, but that part of him is sure that he also gave them to Daichi as a gift. But then another part of him thinks that _Daichi_ bought them after all, but it was on one of those trips where they picked up a bunch of stuff and then their bags got mixed up. The pattern doesn’t do much to solve the mystery, since they’re just flannel, and while they’re tight in the waist (implying that they originally were Suga’s) they’re also just a pinch too long (which screams Daichi).

In the end, it doesn’t really matter all that much. The two of them spend the night at each other’s houses so much that it’s only natural for a lot of their clothes to get mixed up. There’s plenty of shirts that fall into that category, and a number of those comfy basketball shorts too - plus he knows for a _fact_ that he’s worn Daichi’s boxer-briefs to school by accident more than once. They’re just comfortable enough with each other to do those kinds of things, after all - they’ve been dating for almost forever (coming up on six years, amazing) and they’ve seen each other through their awkward growing periods, so sharing clothes, a bed, and everything else is nothing.

It’s probably a bad habit to spend so much time together on school nights, especially with university entrance exams coming up so fast, but it doesn’t stop them. They’re just smart about it and know that they at least have to dedicate most of the night to studying, at least until they have to go to bed.

And that’s how Suga found himself that night. Laying on top of Daichi’s duvet cover, hair still a little damp from the shower and bath, contemplating pajama pants of all things. He knows he should be doing something more productive, like finishing his reading for Modern Literature or going over math questions for Tohoku U’s exam that’s coming up way too fast (even though he’s certain he wants to go to Miyagi U instead), but right then and there he’s too comfy and content to bother.

He buried his face into the pillows, only really bothering to look up when he heard Daichi’s door, “You seriously went walking around your family’s house like _that_?”

Daichi closed the door with his foot, toweling off his hair and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer briefs, “No one else is awake and I’m like, way too warm…”

“That’s because you generate enough body heat to warm a small apartment, if being a teacher doesn’t work out you should hire yourself out as a space heater.”

“Like you’d let me warm up anyone except you...speaking of warming up…”

Suga groaned and let out a whine, “As much as I want to, I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, no, same,” he tossed his towel toward the laundry basket, “I think I’m going to see formulas in my dreams and everyone’s going to be speaking English. How much studying is too much?”

“Come on, Daichi…” he patted the spot next to him, snuggling close when Daichi finally lied down, “we haven’t even started looking at apartments yet.”

“Don’t remind me, I looked up some prices and everything is _insane_ \- I dunno how we could afford it.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Would your friend still be interested in rooming with us if we find a place that’s big enough and affordable to split?”

“Ryo? Maybe, I’ll email him in the morning…” Suga huffed, “I’d rather be alone with you, though.”

“I know, me too. We’ve got to keep our options open though.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Laziness settled deep in Suga’s bones at that point. He knew he should probably scoot over a bit so Daichi could get up and turn off the light before actually going to sleep. It would probably be a good time to crawl under the covers. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

At least until Daichi did, but he wasn’t too happy about it.

When Daichi rolled onto his side he placed his hand on Suga’s hip, thumb tracing along the bit of skin that peaked out between his t-shirt and the pajama-pants-of-unknown-origin. “Hey, Suga…” he started, quietly.

“Yeah, Daichi?”

“You know how there’s all that stuff going around about Shibuya? About how they might let gay couples get married there soon?”

“...yeah? I guess? I haven’t really been paying attention, Shibuya’s kind of far.”

“Do you think that’ll ever happen in Sendai? Or anywhere in Miyagi?”

“Maybe? I don’t know…”

“Well, um…” he cleared his throat, “if they ever do...can we?”

There was a pause, and even though only moments passed, it felt like a century.

Suga instantly felt awake. His throat tightened up and he sat up, “Daichi, did you just…?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Can you say it again?”

Daichi sat up then, he rubbed his hands together, probably unsure of what to do with them. The tips of his ears were beat red and his smile was a little sheepish, but he sounded absolutely sure of himself, “Marry me, Suga?”

And Suga wanted to do so many things in that one moment. He wanted to cry tears of joy, he wanted to climb onto the Sawamuras’ roof and let out a victory screech, he wanted to email his mom right away and tell her...but all of it would have been just too much to do in one sitting.

His hand covered his mouth out of fear of being too loud, but when he tried to say something it just wouldn’t come out. So he nodded furiously, ignoring the stinging feeling in the corners of his eyes, since he couldn’t croak out a “yes” around the lump in his throat.

But of course Daichi, he knew exactly what Suga was trying to say. He pulled Suga close, muffling his own impending noises in his hair.

It wasn’t going to happen for a few years, and maybe it wouldn’t even happen at all. For that moment though, it was all they needed and reaffirmed everything they’d felt since they were two dumb junior high kids on separate teams. They were stuck together forever and now there was no turning back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like. I had this idea swimming in my head for like a year and it was always intended to be part of my mainline universe, but you know...I do jackshit to work on that. So when this prompt came up I was like "fuck it, Imma do it" but since I haven't written two very important stories to this I'm going to just come back and fix a few things when I do. Namely just establishing that they've been dating since they were in 7th grade and that Suga's agender (mostly because I'm still not sure what pronouns I would write for Suga), plus I kind of dated this around early-2015 and I might change that. 
> 
> Who knows. 
> 
> I dunno. 
> 
> It is a mystery.


End file.
